Ready? Set? Gone
by Carime Jackson
Summary: Some people is the kind of jerks that leaves you alone when you need them the most and seem to don't care whether you're actually feeling it or not. It's just them. They kicked me hard, and now I'm crying on the floor. One-shot with posible epilogue.MPOV.


**Declaimer: Sonny with a chance, altogether with all it's character are own by Disney Channel's enterprises. It's just the drama shown in this one-shot that's own by me. **

**This**** is a kinda sad story that I thought about while watching Sonny with a Chance chapter 7 or so with Sonny's BFF appearance at the show and it happens to have a personal meaning for me. At least a small part of it.**

**Before you start reading I would like to th****ank this awesome girl I met at DeviantArt under the name of MUDBLOODJEW, which happens to be ALICE PRINCE here in FF, and that nicely accepted to beta read this story checking all my lack of English skills, 'coz you should know English is not my first language.**

**SO… ON with the story then.**

**Friendship****'s****leaving.****Ready?****Set?****Gone****…**

It's weird, because I know I should be happy about her and all that. And I am!

I know "So Random" is like _the_ only dream that Lu's ever got and it's amazing that she got the part. She's just amazing and totally talented too. But I've got this feeling like I'm losing my best friend.

We promised each other that we'll be fine, after all Hollywood is not _that_ far from Wisconsin. Just about 1,785 miles. Nothing. It's only a couple of hours by plane. But who counts? We'll call each other daily, talk on IM, video chat, and after all, I know she'll visit me and I'll visit her too, so I guess there shouldn't be any problem at all. I just hope we keep our promise: that we'll stay best friends. After all, 1,785 miles is nothing to lose a friend over. Oh my Gosh, I think I'm kind of depressed. Am I really depressed?

**-RSG-**

So Lucy's been a couple of month already acting in "So Random", I've seen her in Tv, and no doubt that she's the best. She's is even better than Tawny for crying out loud. I think that was the life meant for her. What doesn't mean I'm not missing her as much as I thought I would. But the good thing is: She's coming to visit me in Wisconsin. Isn't that cool?

I've get through my list already like a thousand times, we'll paint each others toe nails, comb our hair and watch some romantic movies while eating pop corn. It'll be amazing. I almost forgot about giving each other blindfolded makeovers. Ooh, I just can't wait!

So I've been freaking out the whole morning looking forward for the time of arrival. 3.30 pm. Not one minute more, not one minute less. Though if she keeps me waiting for one minute, I wouldn't mind me at all. Yikes, I'm already making a monologue again! I've guess that's something I'll have to work on.

"Flight HW7566 has just arrived," said a voice through the airport speakers. And after a few minutes I see my friend coming out of the boarding area. I ran towards her to give her a hug. Just two months, and I can't even believe how long it took. It felt like it an eternity!

"Lu! I so much missed you!"

"Sonny! I missed you too," she said "Oh, I brought you some presents from Hollywood. Tawny helped me find you something."

"Really? Tawny? You mean _the_ Tawny?"

"I do mean the actual Tawny," she said smiling, but something in her sparkle was different from our 'Yesterday's smile. The meek excitement was gone. "She is pretty cool you know; when you get to know her obviously."

"I know," I said excitedly. "Any one who makes the "Check Out Girls" routine has to be pretty cool." She smiled at me as I had started to raise my voice. "You know I bought the "Check Out Girls" dolls, and Tawny's system failed and went: CHECK IT OUT! CHECK IT OUT! CHECK IT OUT! over and over again!" I laughed at my perfect imitation. "It was really funny."

"Yeah, I can imagine," my friend answered, but she didn't look like she really meant it. Actually, she looked as she was ashamed of me, like she was just saying all that to make me fall silent. But she used to like my jokes days ago.

"Mmm. I'm sorry Sonny, but I got to go. Mama is waiting me for dinner and I promised I'd go."

"But you'll go to my place afterwards, right?" she doubted for a second.

"Yeah, 'course."

**-RSG-**

Now I've got everything ready. I can't help smiling in spite of my awesomeness. I've got the pop corn and the movies already in their place in front of the TV. The make up set is on the sofa with two brand new lip gloss containers. This Girl's night is going to be great. Just like old days.

Yikes! I realized I had almost forgotten the gossip magazines! Oh God! And I've got to select them– something that I didn't have to do before because, you never know if something about 'So Random' is going to be in there, in which case it would turn to be awkward.

And so I waited minute after minute. I even waited hour after hour, but she didn't come. I thought that maybe she was stuck on the traffic. Or dinner at Mama's was taking longer than usual, so I kept on waiting. Maybe she forgot. No. Lu couldn't POSSIBLY have forgotten. Could she? Two hours after we were supposed to get together, I finally couldn't resist any longer and called her on her cell phone.

"Hello, this is Lu." Her voice said on the other side of the line.

"Lu! It's me Sonny. Are you O.K?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you were taking so long that I thought that maybe something had-"

"Shoot! Sorry Sonny, I forgot to call you. Mama brought all the family to my welcoming, and I think we're going to take a lot longer that what I thought."

I understood her point, but anyways felt disappointed, I had so much looked forward for that night, and everything I had then was just a room full of things, but empty for what it was meant for: friendship. I swallowed heavily, preparing myself to lie and say there was no problem at all when on the other side of the line I heard someone call Lu. It was a school classmate that went two classes above mine, he was in all, the most popular guy in all high school.

"Lulu," he said "Are you going to dance with me or what?" Then there was a strange sound on the phone.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing, just Uncle Albert trying to make me eat his cookies." a lie "_No Uncle Albert, I ain't eating another cookie tonight!_"

"Sounds bad." I babbled.

"Yeah, it is." She paused "Sonny, I'll call you later. Mama wants me to put down the candles of the cake she made even if it's not my birthday!"

"O.K. Have fun."

"_Coming Mama!_ See ya Sonny."

"Bye."

The line went down.

**-RSG-**

You might think I'm stupid, and maybe I am. I kept on thinking over everything Lucy said the entire night and tried to find a convincing excuse for it. Pathetic I know, but I was just feeling like I had to do something to save what I thought was left of our friendship. If there was something left at all.

But I couldn't find any. It was completely useless. I thought that maybe Derek had just gone to her house without any invitation, but that was even stupier. Anyways, things didn't get any worst until next day I went to the store to buy mom's list for lunch.

I was about to pay the count when I overheard a group of guys taking about some party; stuff like that, that I had no idea, people had organized on Friday: last night.

"Yeah, Lu was pretty. I so wish I could be her!" A girl said.

"Pretty? Ya kiddin'. Man she's hot." Another guy said.

One of the guys in the group hitted the last one to talk right upon his back head and then pointed at me as I had been staring at them unconciously. Then everybody felt silent and I looked away. I could feel at the back of my head how they were staring at me. I paid in a hurry. The faster I could go out there, the better I'd be.

So Lu was actually at a party. No, something had to be wrong. I must've imagined the whole thing. I knew there must be a reasonable explanation to it all. For example, I might have been dreaming my whole life and nothing had ever happened not even Lu's leaving to Hollywood. Yeah, but that doesn't sound so convincing when you say it out loud. Does it?

If I tell you, it looked like my whole world was breaking into pieces. Would you believe me? 'Coz that was exactly the way I was feeling then. Lucy was my best friend, the only one that really mattered to me; the one that was always there no matter what happened; the one that would look after me if I was ill, or depressed. But then again, do things actually change that much when people move to another city?

You know how much it sucks when you're feeling like you want to cry? As if your world's falling over you? Farewell, I think you got it: it sucks! I wasn't the kind of girl who would cry in the corridors, but then again, I wasn't even the kind of girl that would actually cry. For me, life was something that you should feel happy about, that you should go on and live it smiling and making others smile. That was the main reason why I told Lu to go to the auditions for 'So Random'. I like the way she used to make people smile, and I thought that the best thing she could do, was share her talents with the whole country. But I guess I was wrong.

I thought about calling her, but then again, maybe that wasn't the best thing I could do. She could perfectly well lie to me as she did the night before. The best thing was a face to face confrontation. If she lied to me then, there wouldn't be much to be done. It was time to be Sonny Monroe, the girl that felt happy about her life and didn't care about adverse. The girl that was able to say: "_No my friend, that's not me_". The girl that would come up with anything that'd make everyone's day shine. _That _girl. Sonny Monroe!

So I walked to the bus stop. I was going to go to her place and tell her a few things. O.K Maybe not _tell_ her a few things, you know what I mean: ask her what was going on. I was going to tell her a few things and she was going to listen. _She_ was going to listen to _me_.

**-RSG-**

"I'm sorry Sonny, I just didn't mean it, really!" She excused herself as I knocked on the door and demanded her to tell her the truth.

Maybe demand wouldn't be the best words, but as nicely and innocently as I could, I asked her whether what I heard back in the store was true or not. She lied. I knew my friend for nearly three years and I knew when she was lying, even if she was a wonderful actress.

So I sighed, took a deep breath so I wouldn't explode and then said: "Lucy. Why don't you just tell me the truth?" I looked her in the eyes. "Why didn't you invite me when I call you?"

She kept silent for a couple of seconds. Was she searching for the right words to say? Whatever she was doing it didn't come up to be nice. "I don't know, they, they didn't want me to invite you they said you were a loser."

"And didn't you tell them that wasn't true?"

I knew she didn't, and her silence just made it all even clearer.

"You didn't even tell them I was your best friend." You've got no idea of how heartbreaking is when your _'BFF'_ lets you down that way. I wanted to punch her on her face by the time. How pretty was she going to look with purple eyes? But that wouldn't have been nice at all, and I didn't like being mean. That was so not my style, which didn't mean I wasn't still heartbroken. You know is like you try to be strong, but it's just something bigger than you. It's like you're losing a part of you, the one that shines all the time. That little part that makes that every single little space in the whole world can be called home. That place where you think you can go at anytime, where no matter what you've done is always there to keep you in one piece. But what does it happen when that place seems to be disappearing?

"And you know the worst part of everything?" I asked her after doing my whole inside thought. "You lied to me. That's what it hurts the most. I just wish that for one last time, you tell me the truth."

It looked like she had really been looking for the words to say, because she then exploded as she used to do every time she felt angry and losing a conversation.

"I just didn't want you to embarrass me again O.K? Did you know that Derek Tough asked me to dance all night long? Derek Tough for crying out loud! How many times do you have a chance like this? He's the most popular guy in school!"

"Well I guess that the same times that you'll no longer see Sonny Monroe! They just made the party because you now appear in TV and magazines! Who was the one that was with you when no one knew your name? Me: Sonny Monroe! Who was the single soul that told you, that you could move on into any big deal that would come your way? Me again: Sonny Monroe." I took a deep breath. The conversation was coming to an end, and now I was so looking forwards to that. "And, who was the one that left her best friend alone when she was waiting for her just to hang out with a punch of popular guys? That's you, but you know what? It's still Sonny Monroe that's leaving!"

I turned around. She wouldn't be seeing me anymore. I didn't care whether I lose a shoe, or forgot my sack or something; I wasn't going back in there again. That was going to be the last I saw of Lucy McCartney.

"Sonny! I'm sorry, it was my big chance!" She kept on being jerk.

"Your only big chance was being yourself at '_So Random'_ and you already ruined it."

"You were going to make silly things and-"

"Guess what? Lucy McCartney, the girl I met three years ago used to laugh at my jokes and at me being silly. That's not me. I guess that's just _Lulu_." Derek had called her that way the night of the party. Remember? "Which, by the way, it's so not cool."

**-RSG-**

Something I hate the most: people trying to be someone they're not. But that's not even comparable with how much I hated my best friend for trying to be another person. That surely is the worst thing that can happen to you, losing your friend for stupid and selfish behavior.

But that's just the way things went on. I guess it doesn't look like a happy ending. Doesn't it?

**-RSG-**

**After beta reading this story and making her amazing job and advices, ALICE PRINCE had the wonderful idea about doing a kind of epilogue to show how Sonny get's through her sad episode with Lucy and how she makes her life without her, if she happens to move on.**

**SO…. I'm leaving the choice to you. You should definitely go to my profile and vote!!**

**I'll be so waiting to read about you. Feedbacks are so welcomed too!**


End file.
